


bone deep

by Bluebox_Parchment



Series: Finding You 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Dirty Talk, Enochian (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Season/Series 15, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, cas translates the carvings on Dean's ribs, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebox_Parchment/pseuds/Bluebox_Parchment
Summary: Cas tells Dean what's carved into his ribs.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Finding You 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948945
Comments: 12
Kudos: 287
Collections: Destiel





	bone deep

**Author's Note:**

> Set ~approximately~ a month after the end of Exit Wounds. You absolutely do not need to read that to enjoy these 1200 words of pure filth.

‘Dean,’ Cas says slowly, straightening up, scowling at the bar.

‘Yeah?’ he asks, distracted by the crate of beer and the tottering pile of bar snacks atop. 

‘Where did you find this Enochian?’

Dean pauses briefly, navigating through the tables, still trying not to drop several bags of peanuts and pretzels all across the floor. ‘Hmm?’ It takes several seconds to register what Cas had asked, then he’s looking over to the former angel, his face warming.

Cas has his hands on his hips, a dark tee tight across the muscles of his arms and the sight has all the blood rushing down to Dean’s groin. 

‘The Enochian,’ Cas repeats. ‘Rowena’s spellwork is beautiful, but I’m sure she wasn’t behind the Enochian.’

‘I, uh.’ Dean’s tongue suddenly feels twice its normal size. Words are _hard_. His face flames. ‘My ribs?’

Cas somehow manages to scowl even harder. His eyes flicker to the bar and back up to focus on Dean’s chest. ‘Your ribs.’

‘You said it’d protect against things finding us.’ He shrugs, feeling defensive. ‘Figured it wouldn’t hurt to carve it into the bar.’ Carefully, he slides the crate onto the nearest table and makes his way behind the bar to stand beside Cas. ‘Did I fuck it up?’

Cas’ fingers deftly trail across the underside of the bar. ‘No. It makes sense.’

‘Why the questions then?’ He knows he shouldn’t feel so defensive but unfortunately the night after carving the sigils still feels raw. He stamps that train of thought down; Cas is there, solid and real and _alive_.

‘No reason,’ Cas says and it’s a boldfaced lie. 

He leans in, presses a soft kiss to the underside of Cas’ jaw, feels his eyelashes flutter shut against his cheek. ‘Tell me?’ he asks, turning Cas’ pliant body around until his pinned between the bar and Dean’s hips. ‘Did you just carve “dibs” onto my bones, was that it?’ He nibbles at Cas’ earlobe.

Cas huffs. ‘Essentially,’ he deadpans. 

Dean pulls back, takes in the sight of the man before him, desperately trying to figure out if Cas is yanking his leg or being serious. ‘You’re fucking with me,’ he says finally.

Cas’ mouth is on his in an instant, hot and filthy, tongue curling behind Dean’s teeth before he’s even really registered what’s going on. Cas maneuvers them, turns Dean until he’s facing the bar, can feel the solid planes of Cas’ body tight up against his back. Cas nips at the nape of his neck and growls, ‘You really want to know?’ 

Tingles shiver down Dean’s spine, his mouth waters at the hard line of Cas’ erection pressing into the cleft of his ass. ‘Yes.’

Cas walks his fingers down Dean’s sternum, then settles them on the lowest rib, traces the line beneath his shirt and mouths at the pulsepoint of Dean’s neck. ‘The Righteous Man,’ he whispers, and it’s been so long since he’s heard that term, so long since it hasn’t filled him with dread. ‘Most beautiful of souls and forms.’

Cas left hand mimics the movement of his right, tiptoeing across the other side of his ribcage. ‘Rebuilt in glory by Grace and love.’ His teeth scrape against his skin, followed by a sweep of soothing tongue. ‘Say I, Castiel,’ and he punctures this proclamation with a grind of his hips. ‘Shield of God and Man, Angel of Righteous Fire.’

Dean leans heavily against the bar, the solid stretch of wood the only thing other than Cas’ hips keeping him upright. His arms tremble. Cas’ mouth is like a brand on his skin, hot and claiming as he kisses the top of his spine.

And then Cas’ hands drop from Dean’s chest, make quick work of his belt and his buttons and his zipper, and then he yanks Dean’s pants down. His kisses trail down each nodule of Dean’s spine as his fingers dip down and sink into Dean’s already pliant and loose hole. Never in Dean’s life has he been more thankful to their early morning fucking. ‘Still so open for me,’ Cas whispers into his ear. Dean feels the blunt press of Cas’ cock against his entrance and braces himself against the bar, breath hitching, heart pounding. ‘Do you want to know the rest?’ Cas asks him as he pushes into Dean in quick, sweet motions. 

And it’s all Dean can do to hold on, white knuckling against the bar, head tipped low as Cas bottoms out, pressed flush against him. Somewhere along the way he must’ve groaned out the ‘Yes’ that was rattling around in his brain because as Cas draws out, igniting every nerve on fire, and slams back in he splays his hand across Dean’s sternum and continues, ‘This soul is claimed by He that restored it to glory.’ Dean feels swamped, like his entire body is being consumed by Cas. ‘If any beast or angel dare harm thee, thy shall feel the wrath of heaven rain down upon thy, so say I, Castiel, shield of the beloved Righteous Man.’

Cas tips Dean’s head back, kisses him filthy, his hands roving across Dean’s skin making his whole body sing. He’s everywhere, a solid weight against his back, hard planes and bruising fingers. ‘That is how I protected you,’ he tells him as he drops the hand from his sternum down to his achingly hard cock, making a loose fist to jack Dean off with the same rhythm of his wicked hips. ‘Angel or no, I will _always_ protect you.’ And it’s too much, much too much, his orgasm building low in his gut, pressure and pleasure coiling tight ready to spring free. ‘Come for me, my beloved.’

Every nerve is on fire, every sensation igniting through Dean’s system, lighting up behind his eyelids. He comes with Cas’ name on his lips and Cas follows him over the edge, forehead pressed between Dean’s shoulder blades, mouth panting hot breaths against sweat-slick skin. 

‘Fuck,’ Dean moans, as Cas slowly eases out of him. He’s a filthy mess of come and sweat, and he still needs the solidity of the bar to keep him from just turning into a puddle on the floor. 

Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair and starts placing open mouthed kisses across every freckle of Dean’s back - something he’s grown quite fond of doing. ‘Sorry,’ Cas whispers after a while. ‘I know you don’t like to clean up bodily fluids down here.’

Dean shakes his head and pulls his pants up. There’s come drying on his ass and he desperately needs a shower, but he offers Cas an easy smile, hoping to convey just how sated he is. ‘So, what part did I put on the bar?’ he asks, pulling Cas forwards and into a soft kiss.

‘Righteous Man,’ he says, against Dean’s mouth. ‘And then my name, just -’ he drags Dean’s hand to the underside of the bar and guides him to trace out the shapes, ‘- _here_.’

Dean huffs against Cas’ lips. ‘So basically you’re saying I acted like a middle school girl with her crush and wrote out _Mr and Mr Winchester_. Awesome.’ 

Cas smiles against his lips. ‘I like the sound of that,’ he says, a soft spark lighting up those blue, blue eyes. And it could almost be Grace, but it’s not because it’s _better_.

Dean’s brain lags at the suggestion, his heart somersaulting in his chest. Cas turns away and heads through the back and up the stairs. 

It takes Dean several seconds to follow, to stumble blindly out back and shout up to Cas, ‘Wait, are you saying you wanna marry me?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Oriana on the Profound Bond Discord for the title. It was too good not to use.


End file.
